My beautiful baby
by VaneNane
Summary: Cuando las clases acaban, ambos apuran sus deberes diarios para tratar de llegar a su hogar lo mas pronto posible, pues una pequeña razón hace que sus dias ajetreados se vuelvan los más hermosos del mundo. -¿Porque ambos no le dicen la verdad a todo mundo?- -¿Acaso… no sabes sobre todos los rumores que les rodean a ti y a Nanase-kun?-...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores.

Nota: Hola de nuevo! n_n han pasado 84 años XD sin más vuelvo con una cortita historia que se me ocurrio en el trabajo mientras veia un cortito coreano. Esta pequeña historia esta bajo la influencia de ese corto que tampoco es de mi propiedad. Solo lo escrito aqui si n_n.

...

MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL

Un chico semialto de tez pálida llega a la entrada del jardín de niños. Por educación saluda a la profesora soltando una sonrisa que se muestra en su cara y crece al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse, su hija voltea, grita, él la saluda y le corresponde con una enorme sonrisa.

…

Él es Haruka, un estudiante de universidad de deportes, él es calmado y por lo general no suele estar acompañado de sus compañeros en clases.

Cuando la clase acaba, él siempre se apura para regresar a casa, aun con el cuerpo pesado de pasar horas dentro de una piscina entrenando.

-Mizu- suelta llegando de forma apurada a la escuela que se muestra frente a él.

Una pequeña niña se levanta de un pequeño banco y corre a abrazarlo gritando con emoción, este la recibe y besa su pequeña frente con calma.

-Di adiós a tu maestra- suelta mientras el también hace una referencia y caminan fuera del jardín de niños. La fémina solo los mira irse mientras observa pensativa como ambos cargan con mochilas color naranja.

…

Los rumores dicen que ellos tuvieron a Mizu desde muy jóvenes.

Por supuesto sus nombres son los más conocidos entre las chicas de las universidades cercanas al área, como en las academias para deportistas. Cada uno de ellos con su propio itinerario mientras tratan de conservar becas y uno que otro trabajo de medio tiempo.

Estudiantes modelo, demasiado buenos para ser reales.

…

Las malas lenguas, dicen que el más alto tuvo una aventura con una mujer poderosa y mayor por lo que no tuvo otra opción que cuidar a la bebé.

Algunos dicen que fue solamente una coartada fallida por parte del ojiazul para salir de la homosexualidad y poder entrar al mundo de la fama deportiva.

Otros rumores peores dicen que la pequeña tiene el ADN de ambos y una mujer desconocida, producto de orgías.

…

Ambos caminan dejando a la pequeña en medio de ellos, el ojiverde sujeta a la niña de su pequeña mano mientras la niña sonríe y brinca soltándose tratando de agarrar una mariposa.

…

La maestra del jardín cuelga un afiche del recital del día de padres próximo.

Makoto mira como la pequeña dibuja en una base blanca mientras la maestra le enseña un par de cosas más a la vista del chico.

Las clases se acaban y él toma de la mano de su pequeña guiándola hasta él hogar de ambos.

…

Un nuevo día se asoma.

El chico con mucha dificultad despierta y abre sus verdes ojos mientras otras manos se encargan de peinar a la niña en dos moños sintiendo el abundante aroma a desayuno por todo el departamento. La pequeña se suelta del agarre de las manos que habían terminado de peinarle empezando a brincar encima del cuerpo que con sueño empieza a reír y se incorpora rápidamente mientras se alista para salir a la universidad.

Apresurados, todos salen del departamento mientras ambas figuras se turnan para cargar a la pequeña quien sujeta fuertemente de su mochila mirando divertida como ambos sujetos sufren tratando de conseguir un taxi para llevarla.

Llegando al jardín de niños, ambos se despiden de la pequeña mientras esta con sus pequeñas manos se despide saludando después a la maestra quien hace reverencia a las figuras que rápidamente se van corriendo del lugar.

Llegada la tarde nuevamente se vuelven a encontrar los tres, e inmediatamente, la maestra con la pequeña dormida entre sus brazos pasa a entregársela a Makoto quien sonríe.  
La chica, inmediatamente nota como ambos chicos con cansancio en sus ojos recuperan energías de golpe despidiéndose saliendo del lugar.

…

Por las noches, Makoto suele leer cuentos a la pequeña mientras Haruka la abraza acariciando sus cabellos ayudándole a conciliar el sueño. Ambos chicos, terminan durmiéndose antes que la pequeña mientras esta solamente besa las frentes de ambos y se acurruca entre estos que ya no responden ni a sus pequeñas pataditas de travesura.

…

Makoto es un chico ordinario, pero muy gentil.

Él es muy atractivo, codiciado y envidiado entre sus compañeros, sin embargo, todo su tiempo y dedicación prefiere gastarlo en su pequeña y su pareja evitando a toda costa las fiestas y el interactuar profundamente con las personas, especialmente con chicas.

La perfección en una persona quien se desgasta en cuerpo y tiempo por dos personas.

La maestra observa de cerca, como Makoto mira con la más hermosa de las sonrisas a su pequeña en el jardín de niños mientras esta juega con los demás niños, la fémina mira aquella faceta cerrando sus ojos en tranquilidad.

-Tachibana-kun- carraspea la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- suelta por inercia el chico sin dejar de ver a su pequeña.

La maestra corrige el tono de su voz a uno más de confianza.

-¿Porque ambos no le dicen la verdad a todo mundo?- pregunta con sinceridad la maestra notando un súbito salto en el cuerpo del chico que bajaba su mirada.

-¿Cual verdad?-

El chico observa sonriente y dubitativo a la maestra con un extraño aire de serenidad en su mirada.

-La verdad sobre Mizu- responde la chica admirando su semblante.

La profesora simplemente baja la cabeza seria mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asoma secreta en el chico.

-Porque no es necesario- sonríe.

La maestra suspira mirando de nuevo a la pequeña jugar.

-¿Acaso… no sabes sobre todos los rumores que les rodean a ti y a Nanase-kun?- cuestiona sincera.

El chico cierra sus ojos mientras escucha como Mizu grita a su persona saludándole con un pequeño beso lanzado por su diminuta mano.

Él sonríe, mirando serio a la nada.

…

En pleno festival de padres, Haruka mira a su pareja a lo lejos observando como la pequeña da un enorme girasol a Makoto mientras este, hace una pequeña reverencia a la pequeña quien le regala un beso en la mejilla.

La pequeña rápidamente parece buscarle con la mirada encontrándole enseguida. Con gran rapidez, su hija llega enfrente de él ofreciéndole por igual un enorme girasol con la más grande de las sonrisas.

El solo la observa orgulloso y calmo, sereno.

…

El invierno acechaba, ambos, con las manos congeladas, caminaban sobre la vereda de regreso a su departamento observando como el más alto cargaba con bolsas de supermercado para la comida del día. El otro simplemente miraba la vereda sintiendo como el frio no llegaba a calarle tanto gracias a los cuidados de Makoto.

Dentro de su hogar, Haruka acomodaba todo para preparar la cena mientras Makoto trataba de prender la calefacción escuchando como una tormenta de nieve empezaría. Con mucho cansancio, Haruka observaba como la comida era escasa a aquellas alturas sintiendo un poco de nostalgia al querer preparar un menú un poco más variado para Makoto quien era el que se esforzaba más de los dos ya que su universidad era más estricta y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Escuchando como la calefacción echaba a andar, ambos rápidamente se percataban de un sonido chillante.

Con inseguridad, Haruka paraba de hacer lo que hacía dirigiéndose directamente hasta el otro quien también parecía haberse percatado del sonido. Ambos con rapidez y en sandalias se dirigían a la puerta del departamento abriéndola inmediatamente sin alguna precaución.

Con extrañeza, Makoto observaba precavido como no parecía haber nadie en la entrada, sin embargo este hacia la acción de salir al balcón sintiendo como detrás Haruka le seguía sin más. Bajando un poco las escaleras, cerca del cuarto de basura, Haruka sentía como el otro se detenía chocando contra su espalda, incorporándose, este rápidamente se ponía a su altura empezando a escuchar un sonido chillante.

Makoto, con sus ojos más abiertos que nunca, observaba como algunos gatos movían una bolsa negra abultada de entre toda la basura siendo espantados gentilmente por Haruka quien acariciaba a uno de los gatos que inmediatamente se daba a la fuga entre la nieve que caía del cielo.

Ambos, pegaban un pequeño susto empezando a escuchar como el llanto se hacía más fuerte. Con sigilo, ambos se acercaban al bulto de basura desenvolviendo una bolsa negra sintiendo inmediatamente su corazón detenerse.

Con temblor en sus manos, Haruka observaba como Makoto sacaba de aquella bolsa un bebé que no para de llorar, un bebé, cubierto únicamente con una manta andrajosa en aquel frio día.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos y temblor en todo su cuerpo, Haruka observaba como Makoto rápidamente se quitaba su camisa a pesar del frio envolviendo rápidamente al bebé abrazándolo contra su pecho, inmediatamente miraba como Makoto empezaba a llorar fuertemente acurrucando entre sus brazos y contra su pecho al bebé que parecía tener aun placenta pegado a su cuerpo. Con coraje y lágrimas, Haruka se paraba de su posición empezando a gritar para encontrar a la madre o al responsable de aquello, sin embargo, el lugar parecía estar completamente solo mientras la tormenta de nieve empezaba a caer aún más feroz sobre la ciudad.

…

-¿Rumores eh?-

Sonreía Makoto al aire, en una de sus múltiples sonrisas que solía mostrar.

-Prefiero que hablen cosas horribles sobre nosotros… a que hablen de Mizu- Se expresaba el chico observando la mirada sorpresiva de la maestra quien suavizaba su gesto a uno comprensivo.

…

Mirando girar al girasol frente a su persona, el ojiverde recuerda aquel día de tormenta cargando con la más grande de las sonrisas a su hija quien le abraza con todo su ser empezando a reir, inmediatamente, Haruka se les une soltando una cuantas lagrimas tapando estas con su cabello para no ser descubierto por la niña. Ambos ríen mientras sostienen a la pequeña.

Haruka mira a su pequeña recordando, como aquel día ambos habían sufrido tratando de bañar y mantener caliente a aquel bebé que parecía haber sufrido mucho desde su nacimiento. Makoto por igual mira y recuerda como en medio de una tormenta se las había ingeniado para llevar a la pequeña a un hospital aun con sus últimos ahorros de la semana.

Ambos abrazan a su pequeña mientras esta se suelta de aquel pesado abrazo tomando las mejillas de ambos.

-¡Los amo!- suelta la pequeña besando la mejilla de cada uno. Makoto, simplemente sonríe enormemente cargando a Mizu con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ocultar con su ser como aquello era por lo que ambos luchaban todos los días hasta el cansancio entre la escuela y lo demás.

Con una sonrisa, la maestra observaba como ambos tomaban de las manos de la niña mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo a la salida del jardín de niños ante la mirada de curiosa, y alguna que otra desaprobatoria de todos los demás padres.


End file.
